An external rear vision mirror for a motor vehicle, must be adjusted for each driver and when adjusted for that driver, it is desirable that the angle of the mirror stays at that set position. There is first of all a requirement that there is some feel or tactile response when a driver is making angle adjustments so that the mirror does not move too quickly when adjustment pressures are placed upon it, but that it moves evenly and non-resiliently. A second requirement is that once in a set position, vibration of the motor vehicle as it is driven along does not change the set position of the mirror.
To overcome these problems therefore, it is necessary to have an adjustment system which has some form of frictional load applied to it.
It is an object therefore, of this invention to provide an adjustment arrangement particularly adapted for external rear vision mirrors for vehicles but as indicated above the invention is suitable for other applications as well.